1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baking oven, namely a so-called multistage baking oven.
2. Background Art
Multistage tunnel ovens are known, in which continuous hearths are formed in an elongated hearth body, a baking conveyor belt being disposed in each of the continuous hearths. These tunnel ovens can be designed for charge-wise, i.e. stepwise, or for continuous operation. Charging and discharging these ovens can be automated in order that required production quantities can be realized effectively. By means of these ovens, different types of dough products with a need for individual baking processes depending on the recipe can be baked simultaneously on the various baking conveyor belts only to a very restricted extent. Further, these ovens cannot be utilized efficiently for small quantities of special kinds of bread. Finally, these ovens are comparatively rigid in terms of performance, i.e. capacity.